


Home For Good

by Cleverclove



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: I just wanna avoid responsibility, Multi, Really fluffy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16127993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleverclove/pseuds/Cleverclove
Summary: Miguel awoke in a haze, blinking away the bleariness that had come with sleep. As he came to, he looked around in his surroundings and registered them as unfamiliar. He was not in his bedroom, but in a dull beige room with peeling paint and he was sitting in a firm but comfortable mattress with fluffy pillows to boot. There were drawings, probably that of a young child, on the walls. As puzzlement soon turned to panic, Miguel tried to piece together what on earth had happened.





	1. Bittersweet Death

     Miguel awoke in a haze, blinking away the bleariness that had come with sleep. As he came to, he looked around in his surroundings and registered them as unfamiliar. He was not in his bedroom, but in a dull beige room with peeling paint and he was sitting in a firm but comfortable mattress with fluffy pillows to boot. There were drawings, probably that of a young child, on the walls. As puzzlement soon turned to panic, Miguel tried to piece together what on earth had happened.  _ Ay, early set Alzheimer’s _ , Miguel thought internally while he ran his hand through his wiry, graying hair. He realized that he could remember much more than usual, but that happened sometimes. He recalled something, people grouping around him,  _ familia _ , he believed, all teary-eyed and solonm. “Wait,” he said, mostly to reassure himself, a habit he’d developed over the years. “My family. I…,” he gasped, nearly choking on his breath. He  _ remembered _ . That could only mean one thing. He looked down at his hands, only, they weren’t the venous, wrinkled things, roughened with both age and years of guitar playing he was used to. They were  _ bones _ . Snowy white, solid bone. A sound on the old, creaky door to his left roused him out of his thoughts. A feminine figure stood there, only, she wasn’t a woman, but a skeleton. Her skull was speckled with warm swirls and curves that gave her an all around warm glow. She wore an elaborate, embroidered blouse with a long, pink skirt. She wore shoes that gave Miguel a sudden blast of nostalgia.  _ Rivera-made _ . He noticed another figure, a man, with a moustache and cooler colors on his face. He wore a simple white shirt, jeans, and a pair of Rivera lace-up boots.

    “It’s been too long, Miguel.” He could recognize that voice anywhere, even after two decades. That gentle sound, like a lullaby, belonged to his deceased mother.

    “Mamá.” Miguel mouthed, before not even hesitating to run to his parents, a cluttered mess of white limbs and arms. He’d missed this, although the ache dulled after the first couple years. He looked at his family, and they in turn stroking his cheekbones gently.

    “Welcome home,  _ mijo _ .” Enrique put his arms around his shoulders. “I know it can be a tough process, so you can just rest some more for now.”

    “Are you kidding?” Miguel exclaimed, acting like a young boy again. “I’d love to see the rest of the family. Where’s Mamá Coco? Abuelita? Heck, I’ll even settle for Rosa.” He giggled with delight, before stretching his particularly long limbs, yawning. “But yeah, maybe I should get some sleep first.” 

    His parents shared one of those glances only parents have before excusing themselves, telling him to take all the time he needed. As he settled into his bed, he felt himself drift, but not before hearing a voice, so familiar yet it had been so long, singing ever so gently as to not snap him back to his senses, but still able to envision his old friend, his  _ familia _ . Héctor’s face pieced together with the tender lullaby he so loved.  _ Remember me, though I have to say goodbye… _ Miguel smiled as he drifted to sleep.  _ I’m home _ .


	2. Double (Twin) Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miguel works up the courage to ask a pressing question.

     Miguel, in the weeks that he’d been trying to get used to his current position as dead, he’d gotten to reunite and bond with his departed loved ones. He was pinched frequently by a distraught Abuelita (“So skinny, did you even eat at all since I died?”), Mamá Coco had long afternoon talks with him about the effects of Alzheimer’s and how it damaged them both, which he took as somewhat therapeutic, and he got to know Tía Victoria’s love of saucy romance soaps, which disgusted him internally but knew wiser than to voice his revulsion. Sometimes, Mamá Imelda would spare a funny story about customers losing their fibula in a box, which scared the living wits out of Tíos Óscar y Felipé or whatnot. One night, he gathered up the guts to ask them a question he had been meaning to ask after dinner. 

    “Tío Óscar, Tío Felipé,” he began sheepishly, rubbing his shoulder. The twins looked at him and smiled for him to go on. “How did you guys die? I mean, no one ever talks about it.”

    Instead of looking offended on such a sensitive topic, they simply began to laugh hysterically, one of them even collapsing to his knees with mirth. Miguel looked at the laughing mess of limbs before him in bewilderment.

    Once they got the strength to restrain themselves, Felipé adjusted his glasses and began to explain. “You see…”

    “put the red wire together, they said…”

    “...you’ll be fine, they said…” 

    “What a fun, explosive way…”

    “...to find out…”

    “YOU’RE COLORBLIND.” Both said together as they laughed again, and this time Miguel joined in. They were strange, no doubt, but they certainly were very good to have around. And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. This is a bit of a quick write before bed, so sorry if it’s not so good. Also, every few chapters, I will allow a prompt for the next chapter, so feel free to engage. Kudos and comments are appreciated. Cleverclove

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry I was gone, but I had to enjoy summer while it lasted. Anyways, hope you enjoy these little Coco stories. Regards, Cleverclove


End file.
